


Istanbul

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alpha!Jane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I had thoughts, Omega!Sabina, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Jane reflects on her last mission in Istanbul, Sabina, and loss.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Istanbul

Jane stroked the scar on Sabina's shoulder, a reminder of the explosion that almost took them out in Istanbul. The alpha's heart clenches in pain at the memory, at how close she came to losing her reckless omega. How small she had felt in her arms when she carried her away. Her omega looked so small while sleeping also. Her attitude and personality always made her seem so big, larger than life. She'd looked so frail in that hospital bed, though… all that blood too.

Jane thinks back to the moment the bomb went off. How Sabina had picked up on the disturbance sooner and leapt towards the alpha to protect her, knocking herself out in the process while partially shielding Jane. Jane had been terrified she was going to lose her that day, lose the omega who always managed to get under her skin, and yet draw the softest smiles from her. The one who defied society's expectations of omegas with a cocky smile and carefree attitude. Her omega who always protected her own and those who couldn't defend themselves. Who taught her it was ok to lean on others.

Sabina slowly roused from sleep, knowing something was a miss but not quite grasping what. She tries to burrow into Jane and go back to sleep, but then realizes what woke her up. She frowns at the tense and rigid body beside her, smelling the distress rolling off of Jane. "J? What's wrong?" Her voice croaked, still heavy with sleep.

Jane mentally shook herself, cursing silently at having let her emotions escape her and wake her mate. Her mate who had just come home last night, groaning about finally being able to sleep. "Nothing, Bina, go back to sleep, you had a rough mission."

'Well fuck that' thought the Omega. Now she definitely knew something was wrong. The blonde squirms around in her alpha's arms so she's properly facing her, green eyes meeting brown ones. "Jane. What's wrong? Talk to me..."

The Omega let out soothing pheromones, the tension slowly easing from the alpha until Jane finally lets out a heavy sigh and closes her eyes, resting her forehead against Sabina's. "I can't lose you.." she barely murmurs.

"Babe, you'll always have me. I'm never going to leave you... You're kind of stuck with me," Sabina tries to joke, worry swimming in her eyes but her tone light.

Jane lets out a small frustrated huff. "Not like that Sabina, like... Like ... You can't die on me... You can't leave me alone... I don't know what I'd do without you." There, she'd laid her heart out bare, her toned arms squeezing tight around her omega as just the thought of her being gone draws a rumble from her chest.

Sabina is at a loss for words, her brain racing to find the right words to comfort her mate and love, but finding none. She whines softly instead, hugging Jane back and then scoots down a bit to nuzzle at Jane's jaw.

"I'm supposed to protect you... But I almost lost you that day, Bina... I came so close to losing you before I had you... I should have been the one protecting you, not you me" Jane relaxes a little more at the Omega's soothing, and maybe a little at finally getting this off her chest.

Sabina stops nuzzling her and then nips at her jaw, letting out an irritated huff but not attempting to pull out of her alpha's arms. "Um, excuse you, I can protect you just as much as you can protect me! You're my mate too. Do you think 'I' would be ok if anything happened to you??" Bina nips at Jane's chin just to impress how annoyed she is by that comment. Jane knows how much she hates being treated like 'a weak Omega'. "I would be so lost without you, and I would never hesitate to take a bullet for you."

Jane starts to apologize, realizing Sabina is right, it's not fair for her to be out risking her life and having a problem with Sabina doing it, but that last comment quickly wipes that idea away. All Jane can see now is someone aiming a gun at her and Sabina jumping in front of it. She's filled with primal terror and anger, her instincts taking over as she snarls and quickly turns, pinning Sabina on her back under the alpha. "No!!! Never again!! You are not allowed to risk your life for me!! You will not get hurt because of me!!"

Sabina's first instinct is to bare her neck and submit... But she's never been your "typical" Omega. Instead, she struggles and through a stroke of luck, reverses the two's position. "Ok well in that case, YOU don't get to take a bullet for ME! Fair??"

Jane struggles under Sabina, and while definitely being the stronger of the two, she still hesitates to go all out against her smaller Omega. 'Perk one of being an Omega I guess.' Eventually, Jane calms down and reason returns... But then the tears begin.

"Oh shit no Jane please don't cry!!!" The Omega panics and let's go of her mate, stroking at her face and shushing at her. "Don't do that, you know I don't know how to handle that, this is so unfair!!"

And that gets a laugh out of Jane, catching Sabina's hand on her cheek and nuzzling into it. "Aren't Omega's supposed to be all about the comforting?"

The Omega huffs, flopping down on her mate to burrow into her chest and grumble, "Well technically anyone can do it ... I'm sorry..."

"No, Bina, don't apologize... I'm sorry... I know what our jobs are like and it's unfair of me to do that to you..."

The two remain quiet for a bit, ruminating over their own thoughts when Sabina speaks. "I get it, you know... I hate when we don't go on missions together and I can't watch your back... I hate not knowing if you'll come back into my arms safely... But I also know that this is something we have to do... We love our jobs, and hell were really fucking good at them," Jane laughs at this, kissing the top of Sabina's head as the last of her tears dry. "So I don't know that we can ever get rid of this fear... But right now? In your arms... Everything is perfect and I would never take back making sure we got to this moment."

"You are such a sap," Jane teases, reaching down to cup Sabina's face and lift it to her own. If she noticed that the blonde's eyes were a bit wet, she said nothing, instead leaning in to kiss her sweet Omega. "I love you."

Sabina smiles against Jane's lips as they kiss, pulling back only to say, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> .... I needed more ABO Charlie's angels... there wasn't enough... so this happened


End file.
